An eye-mounted display has been proposed by Deering. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 8,786,675, “Systems using eye mounted displays”. One type of eye-mounted display is based on a tiny projector mounted inside a contact lens. The projector projects images through the cornea and lens of the eye onto the retina of a person wearing the contact. Other types of contact lenses that include active electronics are also possible.
It is desirable to manufacture these active contact lenses in high volumes. However, contact lenses preferably are also customized for each individual wearer. Manufacturing active contact lenses one at a time is prohibitively time-consuming, particularly given that the contact lenses contain active electronics.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to cost-efficiently produce active contact lenses customized to individual wearers.